Royal Blood
by Victoria54
Summary: Nina Megalos was thrown into Eichen House when she was 7 years old, 14 years later a new wolf pack attacks Eichen House to hunt her down. After escaping with the rest of the supernatural patients she learns her of ancestral secret and what has happened in the outside world. All while helping Scott's pack fight a new and ancient enemy and catching the eyes of a dangerous man.
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the corner of my room waiting for my food to be tossed in. It was my only way to have a since of time. There was no clock or any windows, the only light was from a bare lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. I could imagine how many years have flown by and how much the world outside has changed. The isolation drove me to the brink of insanity, until I got a new neighbor. I never knew his name, he never mentioned it and when I asked him he would brush it aside. He did tell me about the outside world, stories about his experiences with unnatural characters. And I would tell him stories of my life before I was taken here, I told him about my grandmother. She barely spoke English and taught me Greek and Latin, I would sleep over at her house on the weekends and help her with her restaurant in Beacon Hills. Unlike my parents she constantly told me my abilities were a gift from my ancestors and should be cherished. She constantly fought my parents over them until they pushed her away and labeled her as crazy.

When he asked me what brought me here to Eichen House I told him a generalized summary. I didn't want to bare the details of everything to him. My parents hated me, were embarrassed by me, and were eventually terrified of me. They tossed me in here and threw away the key, not once looking back or visiting me. I planned every escape route I could think of and they all failed. I would scream at night either from frustration or having horrid memories come back, but when I would wake up he would be there. My new friend in a way saved me while I was locked in my birdcage.

The slot at the bottom of my door opened and the plastic tray slid across the floor. I crawled towards it and ate the flavorless food.

"What's for dinner tonight?" My neighbor asked

"I think it's either chicken or pork I have no idea."

"Well at least you got food tonight I've been cut down to one meal a day for the next few days."

"Why?"

"I may have broken a man's arm."

"Fighting them won't get you far, trust me I tried." I said

"I wasn't trying to escape I just didn't like him."

"What did he do to you?"

"His face was annoying me."

"Is that really it?"

"I never liked the guy he-"

The fire alarms rang from the hallway and I couldn't hear him, I ran up to the door and looked through the slot on the bottom of the door. All I saw was smoke and flashing red lights some of the nurses and guards ran past my door in fear.

"What's happening?!" I asked "Hello?!"

"Nina step away from the door!"

"Why?!" I screamed through the wall.

When I asked the door above me was pulled off its hinges and tossed aside, I looked up and saw a giant man. He stood over six feet and broad shoulders like a heavy lifting champion. When I looked at his face I saw bright blue eyes, his teeth were larger and sharper like an animal. His nose was larger and hair grew on the side of his face. Instead of speaking he let out a menacing roar as I pushed myself away.

"What the hell is that thing?!" I screamed

"Nina just run!"

"Oh go ahead and run sweetheart, I haven't had a good chase in a long time." He said "It'll be more interesting."

He stepped aside and raised his arm to let me leave, I took the opportunity and sprinted out the door. I could see other patients running out with me, the mental hospital was now a war zone. I ran upstairs to the lobby and saw patients beating guards and running out to the gate. I ran out the front door and when I felt the wind hit my face I stopped. The cold stone and cool breeze refreshed me from years of being stuck underground.

The same menacing growl echoed behind me and I remembered what was happening around me. Everyone piled onto the front gate until the old metal bars gave out and collapsed. I ran through the crowd and into the woods across the street. The insane screams and growls behind me pushed me to run faster and faster. The twigs and small rocks pierced my feet as I ran with the rest of the escaped patients. I looked next to me to see the man from my room tackle a patient running a few yards to me left.

I let my eyes change into the black and scarlet red color, my fingers burned as claws grew from my fingertips. It was the first time in years since I've shifted into this form, if I wasn't running for my life I would be happy right now. I saw lights up ahead and bolted to them, I ran to a large brick building and found a sign.

 **BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL**

I looked around and realized I was alone, I closed my eyes and tried to remember how to get home. I started to walk down the street, hoping it was the right direction, when I saw red and blue flashing lights up ahead. I jumped down the ditch on the side of the road and ducked behind a rock, I held my breath as the car stopped and I heard a man walk out of the car. A flashlight shined on the trees in front of me.

"Hey Dad do you see anything?" A young man asked

"Stiles stay in the car." An older man said

I heard the older man talk to someone on the radio and I turned around, the older man was standing by the driver's side door while the one called Stiles was standing closer to me. I used my red and black eyes to look behind the car and I saw the man from my room appear in the road in front of them.

"This is Stilinski, send some back up over here I just found a patient." The older man said "Sir I need you to step to the side of the road."

The man smiled as his eyes turned bright blue and he growled at them. The older man stopped and Stiles looked worried.

"Dad get in the car" Stiles said

The man picked up the sheriff by the collar of his shirt and roared in his face Stiles jumped out of the car and shot at the man with a Taser gun. The man simply threw the sheriff and pulled the needles from his body. Stiles stepped back until he fell down and crawled backwards. I turned to the woods then back to Stiles and his dad, I couldn't let anyone get hurt. I jumped up to the road and let out a small roar.

"Hey asshole!" I yelled "You want me, come and get me."

The man let out a loud roar and started running towards me, I turned on my heels and bolted down the road and into the woods. I could hear him slowly get closer and closer until I was tackled down a hill to the edge of the cliff next to Beacon Hills. The man straddled himself on top of me and placed his hands on my throat.

"You look surprised to see someone of your own kind."

"What are you?"

"I'm a wolf sweetheart" He lowered his head down and I turned away, his breathe blew down on my ear. "Just like you."

"I'm nothing like you."

He let out a loud roar and I could feel saliva drip down onto my neck. I screamed until gun shots rang out, I opened my eyes and saw the sheriff and Stiles a few yards in front of me. The man rolled off and I took my chance, I raised my feet and kicked him over the edge. I flipped over and looked over the edge, I could see the man slowly roll over then disappear between the trees. I stood up and when I turned around I saw a gun pointed at my head.

"Whoa whoa" I shifted back to normal and raised my hands up.

"What are you? Werewolf? Chimera?" The sheriff said "Vampire?"

"Listen I don't even know what I am but I know I'm not bulletproof."

"Well ma'am I've got to take you down to the station."

"The police station?"

"Yeah" Stiles said

"No, no I can't-I can't be around people."

"Why not?" Stiles asked

I slowly stepped back as the sheriff moved closer, I turned back and saw the bottom of the cliff below.

"Listen everything is going to be fine."

"No I just need to go home I-AAAGGGHH!"

I didn't feel the ground behind me and gravity pulled me down, but as I fell I felt my body turn and I landed on my feet at the bottom without a scratch.

"Holy shit that was awesome!" I heard Stiles say

I looked up and felt completely shocked by how far I've fallen, but I knew that the man was nearby and I had to move. I ran towards the lights and found myself in the suburbs of Beacon Hills.

 _"_ _My house, it's not far from here."_ I thought

I walked down the ghostly streets until I finally found my old home, I could see two cars in the driveway and a family watching TV in the living room. I knew I needed to find a place to hide for the night and if it wasn't home then maybe my grandmother's house nearby. I ran through the backyards and front lawns until I found the little blue house. There was no car in the driveway and the lights were off. If she was home I knew she was going to be mad at me for waking her up, but I needed to see her. I walked up the steps to the door and knocked on the door loudly. I could hear the lights turn on and saw her small shadow slowly move to the door.

"What is the meaning of this?!" She said "I wa-"

"Hello γιαγιά _(grandmother)_ "

"Nina my sweet εγγονή _(granddaughter)_ " She smiled and wrapped her small arms around me. "You're home."

I returned her hug and felt warm tears of joy in my eyes, I now stood over her and rested my chin on her head.

"Come in dear are you hungry?" She asked

"No I'm fine, but I have something to ask you." I said as I walked in. "What am I?"

"My sweet child it's a long story it will be better to talk in the morning." She said "Now rest."

I went upstairs to my old room to find it still intact, everything was still here. My old toys and books, even my old clothes.

"I couldn't bare to throw away everything when they took you away." She said "But we will shop for a new room tomorrow. Goodnight my dear."

"Goodnight grandmother."

 **Meanwhile,**

"What the hell happened?" Scott asked

Scott and Stiles stood in Sheriff Stilinski's office with the door closed.

"There was an attack at Eichen House, someone went in and let everyone out."

"Everyone?" Scott said "Including Peter."

"He hasn't come up in any of the reports but I have a feeling he'll show up sooner or later." Stiles said "But he's not the only patient I think we need to worry about."

"What do you mean?"

"My dad and I were about to have our throats ripped out by a werewolf from Eichen House when a girl showed up." He said "She was like a werewolf but different her eyes were red like yours but also black. And she landed on her feet after falling off a hundred and twenty foot cliff."

"What did she do?"

"She lured the werewolf away from us then took off."

"We'll go through the records until we find her, we probably find an address or something." Scott grabbed his jacket and headed towards the door.

"Scott"

"What?"

"What are we going to do when Peter shows up?"

"Peter is laying low and he might be planning something, we just got to keep our eyes open and be prepared."

 **~~Chapter Song~~**

 **I wanted everything I never had**

 **Like the love that comes with life**

 **I wore envy and I hated that**

 **But I survived**

 **-Alive by Sia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Morning,**

I woke up to the sweet smell of bacon and eggs, I walked downstairs in my old Eichen clothes and saw a warm plate of breakfast on the island counter but my grandmother was gone. I sat down and gulfed down the whole plate when my grandmother returned and tossed an old book in front of me.

"What's this?" I asked

"Stories of ancient Greece, passed down from my grandparents." She sat down across from me and opened the book. "One of these stories is the story of your great ancestor, his name was King Lycaon. He ruled Arkadia, he was known as a cruel and selfish king, and one day he wanted to pull a joke on Zeus. Lycaon killed the children of slaves and tried to serve them to Zeus at a feast. But Zeus was angered by his attempt and as punishment he turned Lycaon into a wolf."

"I don't understand."

"Where do you think the word lycanthropy comes from?" She asked sarcastically "King Lycaon was the first werewolf, and you are his direct descendant."

"So I really am a werewolf?"

"It has run in the family for centuries, but it skips a generation."

"So if my mom didn't have that then does that mean that you-" I looked up and I saw her with the same red and black eyes as mine. "Jesus Christ!"

I pulled back and fell on the floor, my grandmother walked over to me and kneeled down next to me.

"I know this is hard to comprehend but this is who you are. You don't need to hide and you will never be locked up again." She said

"I've been locked up for over a decade, how am I going to adjust?"

"Well luckily you have a job at the diner that will help you adjust."

"But what about school?"

"We'll take care of that later, but for now let's head to the mall and get you some clothes."

She helped me up and I took a hot shower, trying to accept this new information. Even though it gave me a sense of relief to know what I am, I was still in shock about what I am exactly and that my own grandmother is like me. Once I took it all in, I got out and found a clean pair of black jeans and a red tank top. I changed and met my grandma downstairs. As she drove to downtown I noticed for the first time that she hasn't changed at all. She still had the thick grey hair and small wrinkles around her mouth, she hasn't aged since I was taken.

She parked and we walked inside, she let me pick whatever I wanted while she sat down by the dressing rooms. While I looked through a rack of some dresses one appeared out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head and saw a girl a little bit younger than me with red hair and pale skin.

"This will be better on you than those, you're clearly a winter and fall. Not a spring."

"Uhm thanks."

"Do you live here?"

"I just moved here, from Malibu." I lied

"Why would you ever leave Mailbu?" She asked "I would kill someone for a house by the beach."

"Family"

"Are you in high school?"

"Finished"

"Oh are you going to Beacon Hills Community College?" She asked

"I'm not sure to be honest."

"Well if you need help with _not_ outdating your wardrobe, I'm Lydia."

"I'm Nina."

"See you later Nina"

She turned and walked away with a group of other people her age, I left the store with a new wardrobe and later bought some furniture for my new room. While we walked out to the parking lot I could feel eyes on me I looked around and saw no one looking at me.

"Is everything alright dear?"

"Yeah, let's just head home."

 **Meanwhile,**

Stiles and Scott were leaning all the way back in Stiles' jeep, after a few moments Scott looked up and saw the girl get in the car with the older lady and drive away.

"Do you think she saw us?"

"I don't think so." Scott answered

"Well that's comforting" Stiles replied "Should we follow her?"

"No, not until we find out what she is exactly." Scott said "Have you checked her file?"

"We haven't found it yet, the cops are going through the ones who are the most dangerous."

"How many?"

"Over three dozen different supernatural mental patients running around Beacon Hills who have a very long record, and they still have no idea of who freed them."

"Any word on Peter?"

"None"

"Until then let's just help the police catch the more dangerous patients before people start getting hurt."

"What about her?"

"We'll get back to her once the more dangerous patients are away, she hasn't hurt anyone sine she's been out."

"What if she's just planning something with that creepy old lady?"

"Until there's proof that she's a threat then she's not a priority." Scott said "Let's head back to the station."

 **Noon,**

Once my room was organized I went with my grandma to work at the diner. The tiny diner on the corner was now a giant 50's style diner. I put on an apron and helped my grandma serve tables, when people asked questions I told them I was from Malibu. It was the greatest day of my life, to be surrounded by people who weren't cruel or malicious. I even got to know some customers personally over the course of the day. Once day turned to night the dinner rush came in and I ran around the restaurant to give everyone their orders. I was so busy I didn't notice the couple who walked in.

"Table for two please." A man said

"Melissa it's so good to see you dear." My grandma said "How is your son Scott?"

"He's been so busy with college."

"College?! You must bring him here I haven't seen him since he was a freshman in high school." She said "Come I'll lead you to a nice booth."

I looked over my shoulder and I froze, I recognized the man as the sheriff from last night. I quickly served the customers on the far side of the restaurant and bolted to the kitchen with my head down. I walked to the side of the kitchen closest to them and listened to their conversation through the wall. Stilinski talked about his son Stiles and the woman, Melissa, talked about her son Scott. As I leaned against the wall a boney hand poked my arm. I flailed my arms around and saw my grandma.

"What are you doing? The place is packed and you're hiding in the kitchen."

"You know the couple you were talking to, well the man was the sheriff who saw me last night." I lowered my head and my voice became a whisper. "He knows I'm a patient."

"Stilinski and Melissa are good people but until they leave you can stay here. I won't risk them taking you away from me again."

I wrapped my ponytail into a bun and helped the busser boy clean the dishes. My grandma pulled me back to the kitchen once Stilinski was gone and we worked until closing. As I counted the cash in the register I looked up for a quick second and saw something strange. I saw a man standing underneath a light post across the street.

"Grandma who's that?" I asked, she turned around and saw the man before he turned and walked into the alley behind him.

"Probably one of the homeless men that live around here. I tend to give them the good leftovers." She said "But let's head home."

 **Night,**

I changed into a pair of black yoga pants and a large white sweater, I walked over to my desk while brushing my teeth. My grandma introduced me to Netflix to help me catch up on current TV, I was watching a show about two brothers in a nice car when I heard a faint thud outside. I walked to the window and opened it, but when I stuck my head out I heard nothing.

I closed my eyes and let them change into their black and red wolf eyes, I scanned the forest next to the house and saw a small form in the distance.

"Nina…I know you can hear me." The familiar voice said.

"Is that you neighbor?" I smiled

"Follow me."

Suddenly he disappeared from my sight, I smiled and jumped down from the roof and took off. I sense the faint smell of cologne and I knew I was getting close. The scent got stronger and stronger until I reached the end of the path, but there was nothing there.

"Alright neighbor, you win." I said "Where are you?"

"Behind you."

I turned around and saw him leaning against a tree, but I couldn't see his face clearly until he walked closer to me. I was almost shocked, he was clearly older than me but so…so…

"Oh no he's hot!" I screamed in my mind

"Well neighbor since we've finally met face to face, will you tell me your name now?"

"My name is Peter."

 **~~Chapter Song~~**

 **The street's a liar**

 **I'm gonna lure you into the dark**

 **My cold desire**

 **To hear the boom, boom, boom of your heart.**

 **-Kill of the Night by Gin Wigmore**


End file.
